


Distraction

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Crossover, Domestic Avengers, M/M, Potions, Pranks, Protective Loki (Marvel), Teaching, Thor kidnaps Loki, attention seeking Loki, forced shape-shifting, introductions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-12 06:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Severus is just making a potion. Loki shows up and tries to draw his attention away.





	1. Brewing

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing just struck me with this scene. I find it interesting.

Severus forced himself not to pay attention to the sudden tingle of magic. He didn’t know why the Norse trickster god kept visiting him, but he had work to do. There was no way he was going to be teaching sniveling _children_ for the rest of his life.

                Loki trailed a finger along Severus’s arms as he gracefully moved around Severus’s caldron. “I could take over teaching the children for a class.”

                Severus didn’t look up even when he slid his finger along the edge of the caldron. He knew Loki was just trying to pull his attention to him. The trickster god stopped beside him. “You’re not going to say anything?”

                He waved the potion away when Severus didn’t respond. Severus gave a world suffering sigh and finally looked up at Loki. “You can’t just show up and expect me to drop everything to pay attention to you.”

                “Sure I can. I’m a god.” He sauntered up to Severus, wrapping his arms around him with a smile. Severus let him kiss him, putting his hands on Loki’s hips. Loki tried to walk him back, but Severus put his hands on his chest and stopped him. Loki took a step back. “Not in the mood.”

                “I was working on a potion. Teaching isn’t my end goal.”

                He shrugged and saunter off to flop on a chair in the corner that wasn’t there before. “Fine. I can wait. Go on, finish your little potion.”

                It came back. Severus rolled his eyes and gave a little smirk to Loki. “I might take you up on that offer to teach the class one day.”

                “Please do. I do enjoy our time together.”


	2. Subsitute Professor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little scenes of the trouble Loki gets in while subbing for Snape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so hard to write, but I have over fifteen chapters outlined after this.

“I arranged a couple of meetings with other potential employers today,” Severus started as Loki sleepily started kissing his collar bone. He didn’t want to get up or have his love leave him so early. Severus turned and gently met his seeking mouth. “I left some lesson plans for you. And a map.”

Loki pulled further away, the words sinking in. He was going to have an entire day in a magic castle teaching magic and teaching young curious minds how to create potions. There was a world of possibilities. He smirked down at Severus. “I’ll take good care of your students.”

Severus gave him a doubtful look.

***

                The staff room seemed equally dubious of his presence. Well, one of them seemed to be more tyrannical and has-to-be-control-of-everything. Loki had quietly unorganized everything that she had carefully placed. It wouldn’t be too hard to keep that going, and it was too attempting not to. Today was going to be fun. There was mischief to be had.

                “Where did Severus find you?” the severe looking transfiguration professor asked, looking over at him with a sharp eye.

                “I found him,” Loki corrected, studying each of the professors to mess with later. “I’m going to go check the class.”

                Fifteen minutes into class he could hear the pink toad’s curses and rage ring through the castle. He smirked and turned his head as something caught his eye. A cat was perched in the shadow watching him, the professor who’d addressed him earlier. Well she might as well keep the tail when she changed back.

* *****

                Apparently Hogwarts didn’t appreciate pranks the same way he did. Most of the staff was annoyed way he did. Most of the staff was annoyed and pissed at him even though he’d taken the time to learn their names. Flitwick even appeared much taller. So his feet couldn’t touch the ground, and it was a little hard to move around. Loki did him a favor, and the herboloby professor should be having an easier job with the plants following her around, and he saved everyone’s eyes by changing that bright red and gold of the headmaster’s robes to a softer green and silver that wouldn’t change back.

                “You can get out of here, you trouble maker,” McGonagall growled, her tail twitching behind her.

                “A trickster. Please get your terms correct,” Loki told her with a charming smile that worked on so many women before her. Pomona threw a piece of bread at him that he had to duck.

                “Now, that’s no way to treat a new professor. Sorry about that.” A big bumbling man came to his defense. Loki nodded, appreciatively. “I think it’s best if I take my lunch outside.”

                He snagged various foods of the other professors plates as he sauntered back out. Roaming the halls, muttering to himself was the castle keeper who glared at Loki. Loki raised an eyebrow, and weaved a spell around him to keep him smiling and saying the opposite of the bitter things he was muttering.

*******

                Malfoy dropped an additional ingredient into Potter’s cauldron way too obvious. Loki hummed walking around him and whispered. “I thought Slytherin’s were supposed to be sneaky. Your head of house will be so disappointed.”

                He carefully sprinkled a little concoction of his into the blonde’s caldron before sauntering to the front of the room. He turned and addressed the class. “Time to test your potions. Except you Potter. I’ll give you an incomplete.”

                The students hesitantly try the invisibility potions they concocted. He kept his gaze on Malfoy as he turned into a white little cat without anyone noticing. The potion wore off after a couple minutes, except for Malfoy who had the rest of the class looking around confused for the missing classmate.

                “Will someone let that cat out? We can’t have cat hair ruining the potions.”

********

                There was a loud crash outside of the castle toward the end of the day when Loki was just roaming the hall and occasionally picking random object out of pockets. The side of the wall exploded in with Thor standing there with his hammer. “There are you brother. What mischief have you concocted this time?”

                “I’m doing honest work. I’m teaching young minds,” Loki told him, taking a hesitant step back.

                Thor didn’t seem to find it as amusing or wonderful. He grabbed Loki and flew off with him despite Loki ranting on how he wasn’t listening to him _again_ and it was the middle of the school day.


	3. Never Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore decides to warn Severus to NEVER AGAIN have Loki take over his classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had to split the previous chapter and this is the second part.

“Severus, my boy, we need to talk.” Severus was thrown when Albus personally greeted him like that on his return. He turned to look at the headmaster and had to look again. He was in green and silver and looked subtly angry with a twinkle still on his eyes.

                “Show Slytherin pride, Albus? I wasn’t aware you were in our house.”

                “My office.”

                Severus felt dread gathering in his stomach as they went up the spiraling stairs to the headmaster’s office. Loki wasn’t anywhere to be seen or felt the way Severus could sense his presence when he was invisibly nearby or using his magic to check in on him.

                He took a seat at the desk as Albus slid into his seat and looked seriously. “About your… vacation. The man you chose to take care of your class in your absence has been banned from the school. Next time, if you would give me a heads up to arrange something more… suitable in your absence.”

                “How bad was it?”

                Albus held out his tray of candy. “Lemon drop?”

                “Don’t mind if I do.” Loki’s hand reached out of nowhere and took one of the hard candies. Severus turned around to look at his lover who’d appeared. He popped into his mouth with a little shrug. “Sorry I’m late. Family emergency. I hope my sudden departure didn’t disrupt the schedule too much.”

                Albus waved them off. “Nothing we haven’t dealt with. You two can get caught up on the progress the classes. And Mr. Odinson? Don’t turn my students into cats again.”

                Loki smirked. “I heard Mr. Malfoy made a full recovery on his own. It should change his perspective.”

                Severus gaped at him and had to run to catch up as Loki kept going. It wasn’t until they were alone in his quarters that Severus cornered him with a growl: “You turned my favorite student into a cat.”

                “I was teaching him subtlety, making him a true Slytherin. You should be a proud,” Loki whispered, trailing a finger along his shoulder as he circled Severus. “And I have my eye on a certain student we can actually adopt. A little green eyed, dark haired boy with a little lightening scar he keeps trying to hide.”

                “You want to adopt Harry Potter!!!!”


	4. School Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The abbreviation of how Loki became more than another irritating prankster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! Another chapter on the same day.

Loki had a reputation at Hogwarts. The trickster god who targeted everyone equally, had made Snape sparkle in sunlight all day after watching some muggle vampire movie and made Hagrid’s voice go squeaky high for almost a week, and most importantly, he was the whispered hero of a whole section of the student population. Even McGonagall had been caught smirking at some of his antics.

                It had started with the misplaced quills in Professor Umbridge’s office, and then the cat plates started appearing in the great hall, serving students with blood written words on the plate beneath the food that certain students recognized. Then the infamous quill disappeared… or rather, randomly appeared in Umbridge’s hand when she was writing. Some rumored that the trickster’s prank started the Hogwarts revolution against the tyrannical Ministry sent Umbridge.

                “I’ve heard you two are starting a joke shop,” Loki said, startling the red headed twins. “I do hope you continue your trickster reputation.”

                The twins eyes widened and spoke in unison. “You are the god of mischief!”

                He winked at them and slid back into the shadow to the hallway he was actually positioned in. Severus gave him a knowing look as he levitated his bags out of his quarters. Loki smiled secretly back and went strutting through the halls among the rushing students getting ready to go home for the year.


	5. Prankster's Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki meets Sirius, but Sirius doesn't know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. Sirius is just going to be alive. Make up whatever reason you want for that, and apparently I'm not too good at writing in scene pranks.

                Black waltz into the Order of the Phoenix room, because apparently Severus can’t leave Albus’s little rebel group. Loki was lounging back in the shadows, keeping an eye on him and claim he wasn’t really there at the same time when Albus protested. He wasn’t responsible for the lights not staying the same color for longer than a minute.

                “What’s Snivellus doing here?” Black growled, looking like a rabid dog about to attack him.

                Severus bared his own teeth. “They needed someone to put the mutt down.”

                Black leapt at him, wand out, and somehow Lupin got between them before hexes started flying. “Knock it off you two. You’re on the same side. Sirius heel!”

                Severus was impressed with how quickly Black went from trying to jump him again to sitting beside Lupin at the command. He had the terrifying curiosity of what Black and Lupin’s personal relationship was and quickly scrubbed any thought of it from his mind. Black turned away from him at Lupin’s beckoning, and Loki took the cue to half slid out of the shadow and whispered in his ear, “Is that the one that tried to get you killed?”

                “The man that just tried to hex me? Of course,” Severus softly muttered before striding to the Order of the Phoenix’s table and waving a spell to keep the pesky children from spying again.

                During the entire meeting, Black ended up in a full body bind right against Lupin twice, was found in a boiling caldron three times (no one could figure that one out, because there hadn’t been one on the stove before), had a lobster attached to his nose when he tried to eat, sat on a scorpion, ended up with seaweed for hair, a coconut bra and constantly changing skin color that made him disappear numerous times before turning a neon color like an alarm. Severus had to bite back a laugh throughout the night, and he caught sight of Loki looking so proud of himself as he slipped back out of Number 12 Grimmauld’s place.


	6. MIdnight Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki visits Remus to make a point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! Another chapter on the same day. I'm on a roll!

                It was the middle of the night when Remus finally stumbled toward bed. He could feel the same foreign presence in his room that had hung out in the Order’s meeting. He froze and carefully sniffed the air as he took a careful took another step into his bedroom. A dark haired man faded into sight on his bed in a green cloak and a scepter twirling around in his hands.

                “Remus Lupin, werewolf.” The man met his eyes with piercing green eyes. He swallowed nervously; everything in him telling him this was a dangerous man. The man smiled and stood up, and a green mist started swirling around his fingers and the floor. “I appreciate you taking care of your lover. It would be ashamed if something happened to him. Mortals are such fragile beings.”

                “What do you want?” Remus growled, taking a step back toward the door.

                The man growled and lowered his hand. The mist disappeared. “I just want to make sure we understand each other. Severus is mine, and I don’t take well to people who try to hurt what’s mine.”

                Remus nodded. “I mean him no harm. Werewolves don’t have control under the moon, but I take precautions.”

                “Better keep your lover on a short leash, then.” He faded back into the shadow, and Remus decided he should go check on Sirius and maybe spend the night with him.


	7. Warfare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus comes home injured from a meeting with Voldemort. Loki decides to deal with the problem behind his back.

Loki looked up when Severus stumbled into the house. He’d been hoping to surprise his lover, but the way Severus limped in looking strained and pained changed his mind.

                “What happened to you?” He demanded.

                Severus jolted, noticing Loki. His gaze shuttered to the side. “Part of my spying career. It’s not a problem, once I get my potion, it’ll be fine.”

                Loki nodded and watched him summon the potion and down it while watching Loki warily. He was willing to let the potion masters think he was off the hook. It wasn’t like it was his fault he came home like this. He smiled and came over to carefully wrap his arms around Severus’s waist. “We should get you to bed to rest.”

                He relaxed, looking relieved and nodded. Loki led him to the bed, rubbing his back. Severus leaned into him, burying his face into Loki’s neck. Once in bed, he curled around Loki falling asleep in a matter of minutes. Severus seemed to love affection when they were alone in bed, and the more inebriated he was, the more he draped himself around Loki.

                Loki carefully pried Severus off him. He had business to attend to.

****

                Voldemort made his way into his bedroom with Naigini sliding behind. The shadows twisted and moved. He pulled out his wand. A wolf knocked it out of his hand before he could cast and snarled at him. A dark haired man waltz out of the shadows pinning him with a wave of his hand and stranding Naigini in midair.

“Lord Voldemort.” The wolf brought the stranger the wand he twirled it around. “I hear you’re trying  your hand at immortality, and as a god, I have to say that’s not a very smart move. It’s sure to piss a lot of powerful people off.”

“You’re a god?” Voldemort eyed him with sudden interest. “How’d you get there?”

The god tipped his head back with a smirk. “Maybe you should talk to a more leant god about that. I’m just here to tell you that I can find every single one of your pathetic attempts at immortality if you ever touch Severus again.” He tossed a mangled cup at Voldemort’s feet. “Just to prove I’m not making it up.”

He disappeared back the way he came, but Voldemort hardly slept through the night. A wolf kept grabbing him every time he started to drift off and almost killed Naigini one time. He curled around his living Horcrux, frightfully watching the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki has wolves in Magnus Chase, and I'm pulling a little bit from that.


	8. Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets Hel's assistance in permenantly taking out Voldemort. He did ask for advice on immortality and who better than the Goddess of Death?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the previous chapter.

“Evening sister,” Loki greeted like a gentleman. Hel turned on him with a scowl, knives hovering in the air. He held his hands up in surrender. “I just want to know if you could take care of someone bothering me.”

                She paused, contemplating him seriously for once. “I’m taking over Asgard.”

                “I know. You’re busy woman trying to take over the universe and run it efficiently, too busy to help your _adopted_ brother who’s not in your way out. It’s just… well there’s a guy out there that thinks he’s immune to death, and I… I fear what kind of damage that puts on your reputation as your caring brother.”

                “Adopted,” she added, eyeing him suspiciously.

                He nodded, eyeing her out of the corner of his eye. “I heard he even came back from death.”

                Hel’s face darkened. “That will not stand.”

                Loki smirked. “I thought you might be interested. I can keep our dear brother distracted while you’re gone.”

                “Should you fail, I’ll have your head.”

                “So charming.”

                She marched out, and Loki took a brief moment to take the seat at the throne. Time to put his illusions to good work. He had a lot of villains in mind to keep Thor thoroughly distracted.


	9. Adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki adopts Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I had posted this earlier, apparently I didn't.

The Dursley’s received an odd visit toward the beginning of the summer. It started with a knock by a finely dressed dark haired man. He had a charming smile and the air of a wealthy American businessman. Petunia felt a flush rise to her face. “Can I help you Mr…?”

                “Loki, please. I’m here with the interest of taking a troubled teen off your hands. I know a wizard or two that could help with the more troublesome aspects,” the stranger greeted very business-like.

                Petunia stepped back, putting a hand to her chest. “I-I-I’m sorry. You, you must have the wrong address.”

                “No, I don’t believe I do. Number 4 Privet Drive. I’m here to adopt your nephew Harry Potter. You wouldn’t have any obligation,” he assured her.

                “No obligation?” She asked curiously, peering around the door.

                He smiled. “Of course. I even the legal documents with me.”

                She narrowed her eyes and then held out her hand. He laid the documents in her hand with a quiet smirk. He always got his way in the end.

****

                Severus came home, feeling a little happier than usual. He finally had a place to sell his potions and other trinkets Loki might want to contribute. He had the feeling the trickster god might actually be willing to settle down with him. All that good feeling vanished when he saw who was sitting on his couch. The bloody-boy-who-lived.

                Loki smiled brightly at him. “I adopted a child.”

                “I think we need to have a serious talk about boundaries and bringing random children into my house,” Severus gritted out while Harry Bloody Potter worked through his shock.

                “Professor Snape? Why are _you_ here?”

                “In case you hadn’t realized, this is _my_ house, you imbecile.”

                Loki smiled pleasantly, “He’s your new step-father.”

                “I hadn’t realized we’d gotten married.”


	10. Uncle Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets his new uncle during a surprise visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Thor would be ecstatic about having a little nephew that he would brag about.

A thunderous crack sounded outside of Severus’s cozy home that Harry and Loki had rearranged to make it feel more like home. Loki flinched at the sound. Harry gave him a look, and Severus peered over his newspaper knowingly at him.

                “Loki! Brother!” Thor hollered, and Loki had the urge to go hide, but Harry was already curiously getting up to check it out.

                He surged to his feet and tried to get in front of Harry before he opened the door. He was half a second too late, and Harry was peering at his muscular adopted brother who would be a Gryffindor archetype. He pushed Harry behind him, sensing Severus rising behind him as he faced his brother with a charming smile.

                “Thor. What brings you to this little corner of the universe?”

                “Is that my new Uncle?” Harry quietly asked Loki, and Loki could see a hint of concern in his face. He wanted to hide his new child away from people who would hurt him.

                “I have a nephew!” Thor bellowed, eyes brightening as he rushed to bear hug Harry. Loki could hear Severus full out laughing behind him. Harry squeaked in Thor’s grasp, and all Loki could think about was how Thor was going to try to steal his limelight again.


	11. Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki brings his new family to meet the other avengers before Thor kidnaps them to brag.

Ever since Thor had discovered his new nephew, he kept pestering Loki to introduce him to the rest of the avengers. The only reason he was giving in was so that introducing his family would be on his terms and not Thor happily claiming Harry as his own, because Loki did all the working on getting the kid and raising him… well he had Severus for that part.

                “We’re going to America?” Harry asked while Severus was peering at the port key he’d managed to acquire for the journey.

                “I question more the people you intend to introduce us to,” Severus said, finishing his inspection. “Just one of them managed to knock down a wall in Hogwarts with no remorse, let alone the personal damaged inflicted upon us.”

                Harry spun on him. “Hey! I was the one he nearly killed. He didn’t even touch you.”

                Loki grabbed Harry’s hand and put it on the portkey. “To the avenger’s tower.”

                He probably should’ve suspected that Iron Man would have more security in the tower before they had to dodge lasers, but he should have an open pass if Thor really wanted to have his new team meet the in-laws ( _not married, arse!)_. It took five minutes before Loki had to take the controls from Iron Man because you try to take over the world one time and no one ever trusts you again.

                “Brother!” Thor comes thundering down the halls before Loki even has a chance to explain the situation to the small crowd gathered around him. Rogers, Banner, and Romanov had gathered around with scowls and weapons at the ready.

                Loki quickly gestured to his lover and adopted son. “This is Severus Snape, my boyfriend and our adopted son, Harry.”

                “I didn’t adopt him,” Severus quickly protested before Thor was scooping Harry on to his shoulder and giving Severus a rib breaking side hug, declaring: “Brother!”

                “Loki,” Severus growled. “Tell your brother, we’re not married, and I’m _not_ his brother.”

                The rest of the avengers in the room were laughing with no intention of helping. Loki just leaned against the wall with a little wave. “He barely remembers I’m adopted until it’s convenient for him.”

                Thor let go of Severus and moved all of his attention on to Harry about how he was his favorite nephew. He sauntered off with him to show off his nephew. Loki really wanted to stab his brother again, but then Severus wrapped restraining arms around him, and Rogers seemed intrigued on how Loki had got himself a boyfriend and that was acceptable now.


	12. Cub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki turns Harry into a panther cub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter!

                Severus had figured out Loki didn’t do too well alone a while ago, especially if he was bored. So he really shouldn’t have been surprised when he came in to the house after working in his new shop to find Loki holding a half grown panther cub and Harry nowhere to be seen.

                “What have you done.”

                “He’s so much easier to deal with like this. I think he likes it,” Loki told him unbothered as he set the cub down. Harry grabbed Severus’s leg. He shook the brat off.

                “Don’t turn your kid into animals. The ministry could come down on you.”

                Loki waved it off. “I’m an Asgardian. They can’t meddle in my life.”

                Severus snorted. He might pay to see otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this.


End file.
